Nearly Paradise
by ChepOnFire
Summary: Bevor sie Water 7 erreichen, erreichen die Strohhutpiraten eine kleine Insel. Während der Rest der Crew sich in der Stadt amüsiert, finden sich Sanji und Zorro an einem einsamen Strand wieder... Beinhaltet Yaoi! ZoSa/SaZo


Nearly paradise Nearly paradise

Autorin: Chep

Manga: One Piece

Genre: Shounen-Ai, Yaoi

Pairing : Sanji x Zorro

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören einzig und allein Eiichiro Oda. Ich habe lediglich ein Recht auf meine Fantasie.

Das ist meine erste Fanfiction zu One Piece. Es ist auch meine erste Yaoi-Szene, deshalb ist sie nicht sonderlich berauschend… Ich gelobe, mich in Zukunft zu bessern!

Es war ein schöner Tag. Die Sonne schien und die Wellen krochen träge den Strand hinauf, nur um sich wieder zurückzuziehen kurz bevor sie die Füße des schlafenden Mannes erreichten. Er war der einzige, der sich hierher verirrt hatte, denn obwohl dieses malerische Fleckchen durchaus mit beliebten Badestränden konkurrieren konnte, nahm keiner freiwillig die halsbrecherischen Kletteraktionen auf sich, die von Nöten waren, um dieses kleine Stück Paradies zu erreichen.

Eigentlich wäre auch der derzeit einzige Sonnenanbeter nicht hergekommen, doch Dank seines mehr als schlechten Orientierungssinnes hatte er statt der Stadt diesen Strand gefunden und kurzerhand beschlossen, hier erst mal ein Nickerchen zu machen.

Währenddessen vergnügte sich der Rest der Piratenbande, zu der er gehörte, in der gar nicht allzu weit entfernten Stadt. Der gefräßige Käptn saß zusammen mit dem Arzt und dem Kanonier in einem Restaurant, wo sich die drei ein Wettessen lieferten, bei dem er haushoch in Führung lag. Die beiden Frauen hatten sich auf Shoppingtour begeben und der Koch hatte gerade die neuen Vorräte an Bord gebracht.

Kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht lieber auf dem Schiff bleiben und Wache schieben sollte, doch er tat sowieso schon so viel für sie anderen, da konnte er sich getrost auch mal freinehmen. ‚Ist zwar etwas unverantwortlich, das Schiff unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen, aber da sind sie selbst Schuld!', dachte er. ‚Ruffy hätte schließlich jemanden dazu einteilen müssen, hierzubleiben. Zum Beispiel den Graskopf! Der hat sicher den Weg in die Stadt nicht gefunden und hätte somit genauso gut hierbleiben können.'

Sanji zündete sich eine neue Zigarette an und trat auf den Pier. Er wollte gerade losgehen, doch er besann sich darauf, dass er an so einem heißen Tag auch ohne sein Jackett spazieren gehen konnte und brachte es in die Kombüse. Nun stand ein paar Stunden Erholung nichts mehr im Weg!

Das kleine Hafendorf hatte er schnell hinter sich gelassen und nach einigen Minuten erreichte er den lichten Wald, den man zur Gänze durchqueren musste, um in die Stadt zu gelangen. Doch da wollte er jetzt auf keinen Fall hin; er wollte einfach mal seine Ruhe haben. Also schlenderte er eine Weile ziellos durch die Gegend, bis ihm ein schmaler Trampelpfad ins Auge fiel, der tiefer in den Wald führte. Neugierig schlug er diesen Weg ein und fand sich schließlich vor einer riesigen Felsformation wieder.

„Na toll, ich hatte etwa Spannenderes erwartet! Jetzt darf ich diesen dämlichen überwucherten Weg wieder zurücklaufen!", murrte der Blondschopf.

Er wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, da nahm er eine Bewegung weiter oben am Felsen war. An einem mickrigen Gebüsch, das aus dem Stein zu wachsen schien, wehte ein Stück weißen Stoffes. Sanji kniff die Augen zusammen und fixierte den Fetzen. So locker, wie der an dem Ast hing, konnte es noch nicht lange her sein, dass er dort hingekommen war. Sonst wäre er längst vom Wind weggeweht worden.

Da er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, begann Sanji den Felsen zu erklimmen, was sich als weitaus schwieriger herausstellte, als er angenommen hatte. Aber er wollte nachsehen, ob da oben noch jemand war und warum es sich lohnte, diese Strapazen auf sich zu nehmen.

‚Vielleicht ist da ja ein hübsches Mädchen, das sich ungestört sonnen will!', überlegte er und fing bei der Vorstellung zu grinsen an.

Nachdem er das Gestrüpp erreicht hatte, sah er, dass es nicht aus dem Felsen wuchs, sondern in einer kleinen Kuhle mit Erde wurzelte, die wohl der Wind hier herauf getragen hatte. Der Fetzen hing immer noch an dem dünnen Ast und ließ Sanji die Stirn runzeln. Irgendwie kam ihm dieser Stoff bekannt vor, er konnte nur nicht sagen woher. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Oben angelangt staunte er nicht schlecht. Der Fels gipfelte auf einem kleinen Plateau, von dem aus man eine herrliche Aussicht auf das Meer hatte. Auf dieser Seite war der Felsen nicht so steil und eine natürliche Stiege führte zu einem weißen Sandstrand hinunter, der einem Prospekt für ein Urlaubsparadies entsprungen sein könnte. Plötzlich fing Sanji an zu grinsen. Daher war ihm der Stoff also so bekannt vorgekommen! Mitten in dieser Idylle lag ein Mann, neben sich seine drei Schwerter.

Der Blondschopf machte sich an den Abstieg, den Blick immer auf seinen Lieblingsfeind gerichtet. Als er nur noch zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt war, blieb er stehen. Scheinbar fühlte sich der Schwertkämpfer hier völlig sicher, zumindest konnte Sanji sich nicht daran erinnern, diesen friedlichen Gesichtsausdruck schon einmal bei ihm gesehen zu haben. Das hielt ihn auch davon ab, Zorro unsanft durch einen Tritt in den Bauch zu wecken. Stattdessen zog er sich Schuhe und Strümpfe aus und genoss das Gefühl barfuss im Sand zu stehen. Wie lange hatte er das schon nicht mehr gemacht?

Für ein paar Minuten starrte er gedankenverloren aufs Meer, dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder zu Zorro. Der Wind spielte sanft mit seinem grünen Haar und in diesem Moment bewegte er sich im Schlaf, drehte den Kopf erst von Sanji weg, rollte sich dann aber auf die Seite, so dass er nun näher bei dem Koch lag.

Der wartete einige Sekunden, ob seine Gesellschaft vielleicht aufwachen würde und seufzte, als sie es nicht tat. Immerhin konnte er so noch ein Weilchen diesen ungewohnten Gesichtsausdruck bestaunen.

Bis jetzt hatte Zorro immer etwas älter ausgesehen, als er tatsächlich war, doch nun sah er erstaunlich jung aus. Sanji konnte nicht abstreiten, dass der Schwertkämpfer ein sehr attraktiver Mann war. ‚Er könnte mir glatt Konkurrenz machen!', stellte er erstaunt fest. ‚Dieser schlanke, muskulöse Körper und dieses engelsgleiche Gesicht haben schon was…'

Es dauert geschlagene zehn Sekunden, bis der Frauenheld begriff, was er gerade gedacht hatte. Entsetzt sprang er auf. „Verdammt, Sanji, wie kannst du nur so etwas denken!", schimpfte er sich selbst. Er würde _nicht_ damit anfangen, Männer anziehend zu finden, oh nein! _Er_ nicht!

Fast schon ängstlich blickte er aus dem Augenwinkel wieder zu Zorro. Der bewegte sich wieder im Schlaf, zuckte mit der Hand und streckte dann den Arm aus, um ihn beschützend über die Schwerter zu legen. Wie hypnotisiert folgte Sanjis Blick jeder Bewegung, saugte sich fest am Anblick der Muskeln. Wie es wohl wäre, von diesen Armen gehalten zu werden?

‚SCHLUSS! AUS, SANJI!', rief er sich im Kopf zur Ordnung. Er hatte sicherlich zu lang in der Sonne gestanden und nun war sein Gehirn weichgekocht. Eine andere Erklärung konnte es dafür einfach nicht geben!

Hier war definitiv eine Abkühlung von Nöten und so entledigte er sich seines Hemds und seiner Hose und watete ein paar Schritte weit ins Meer. Das Wasser war hier angenehm warm und er schloss seufzend die Augen. Dieser Strand war wirklich ein Stück Paradies! Feinster weißer Sand, wohl temperiertes Wasser und ungestörte Ruhe! Naja, fast ungestört. Ab und an kam vom Strand her ein leises Schnarchen, aber das störte Sanji nicht, im Gegenteil. Irgendwie rundete das diese traumhafte Szene nur ab.

Er watete weiter hinaus und als das Wasser tiefer wurde, fing er an zu schwimmen. Nach einigen Zügen drehte er sich auf den Rücken und ließ sich auf den Wellen treiben, während er den Möwen zuschaute. Eine Weile dümpelte er so dahin, dann schwamm er zum Strand zurück. Im kniehohen Wasser blieb er stehen und betrachtete den Meeresboden. Ob er hier eine Muschel finden würde, die er Nami schenken könnte? Grinsend fing er an, den Sand mit den Füßen aufzuwirbeln und nahm alsbald seine Hände zur Hilfe.

„Was machst du da?"

Vor Schreck wäre Sanji beinahe vornüber ins Wasser geschlagen. Verdattert starrte er zum Strand. Absurderweise kam er sich wie ein kleiner Junge vor, der bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt wurde.

Zorro hatte sich aufgesetzt und sah ihn noch leicht verschlafen an.

„Ähm, äh, also… Ich suche nur eine schöne Muschel für Nami!" Sanji grinste nervös. Verdammt, was war nur los mit ihm? Seine Unsicherheit überspielend ging er zu Zorro und setzte sich neben ihn in den Sand. „Es sieht aber ganz so aus, als gäbe es hier keine Muscheln. Komisch, nicht?" Er sah Zorro an und wäre beinahe erschrocken zurückgeprallt, konnte sich aber gerade noch am Riemen reissen. Was zur Hölle war _das_ denn für ein Blick? So ganz anders als sonst, so… ganz ohne Feindschaft. Keine Kampfeslust, kein spöttisches Funkeln, keine Wut. Eine völlig ungewohnte und vor allem unerwartete Situation. Sanji war ratlos. Wie sollte er sich jetzt verhalten? Er hatte Angst, ja, tatsächlich und wahrhaftig _Angst_ davor, etwas Falsches zu sagen und diesen Augenblick zu zerstören. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser sanfte Gesichtsausdruck bei Zorro verschwand.

Der Schwertkämpfer wandte den Blick ab und sah aufs Meer. „Ich habe noch nie verstanden, wozu man Frauen Muscheln schenkt."

Sanji starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang entgeistert an, bevor ihm seine eigene Bemerkung wieder einfiel. Er zögerte kurz, bevor er antwortete. Er wollte nichts Falsches sagen, aber was war falsch und was nicht?

„Naja, sie freuen sich einfach darüber, dass man ihnen was schenkt!", sagte er schließlich. „Selbst wenn es nur eine Kleinigkeit ist, es zeigt, dass man an sie gedacht hat. Hast du noch nie einer Frau etwas geschenkt?" ‚VERDAMMT!', fluchte er. Die Frage war ihm einfach rausgerutscht.

„Ein Versprechen", erwiderte Zorro nach kurzem Schweigen.

Sanji sah ihn überrascht an. Eine Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet. „Du meinst die Sache mit Kuina, oder?"

Ein kurzes Nicken.

„Sonst hast du nie einer Frau etwas geschenkt?", lenkte Sanji das Gespräch zurück zum eigentlichen Thema, bevor es überhaupt erst abschweifen konnte.

Zorro verneinte.

„Das überrascht mich. Wie hast du dann den Frauen eine Freude gemacht, in die du verliebt warst?"

„Ich war noch nie verliebt."

Sanji fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „Wie bitte? Hab ich da richtig gehört? Du warst noch nie verliebt?" Als Zorro das Nicken auch nur andeutete, fuhr der Koch schon fort: „Mannomann, da bin ich jetzt echt platt. Dabei ist es doch das schönste Gefühl, das es gibt!"

Jetzt sah Zorro ihn an. „So?"

„Ja!" Verdammt, wieso wurde er jetzt nervös? „Hattest du wirklich noch nie Herzklopfen, wenn du jemanden angesehen hast? Oder bist in der Gegenwart einer bestimmten Person nervös geworden und wolltest dich auf keinen Fall vor ihr blamieren? Oder hattest nur Augen für die eine und niemanden sonst?"

„Ich war noch nie verliebt.", wiederholte der Schwertkämpfer.

„Auch nicht in Kuina?", wollte Sanji wissen. Wieso brachte er jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal die Sprache auf Zorros verstorbene Freundin? Das konnte dessen Laune doch schlagartig ändern…

Doch Zorro schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Sie war meine Rivalin, mehr nicht. Wenn ich sie als Frau gesehen hätte und nicht als Schwertkämpfer, hätte es sie außerdem sehr verletzt."

„Verstehe." Sanji betrachtete das Profil seines Gesprächpartners. Folgte der Linie von der Stirn über die Nasenspitze und die Lippen bis zum Kinn. Perfekt. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu den Lippen. Ob sie sich so weich anfühlten, wie sie aussahen? ‚Was denke ich nur wieder?', tadelte er sich. ‚Ich habe sicherlich einen Sonnenstich!'

Zorro fing an, mit seinen Schwertern zu spielen, schob sie im Sand hin und her, verflocht die Finger um die Griffe und ließ sie wieder los. „Warst du schon mal verliebt?", fragte er plötzlich.

Überrascht zog Sanji die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja, klar!", antwortete er. Er dachte an Nami und sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber. „Aber das weißt du doch!"

„Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass du jeder hübschen Frau hinterhersabberst.", erwiderte Zorro. „Aber dass du ernsthaft versuchst, eine Beziehung einzugehen, habe ich noch nie erlebt."

Sanji musste zugeben, dass er nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. „Bei Nami schon!", verteidigte er sich dennoch.

„Bist du wirklich in sie verliebt?"

„Ja, klar!"

Jetzt sah Zorro ihn grinsend an. „Wenn du wirklich in sie verliebt wärst, würdest du dann nicht nur Augen für sie haben?", meinte er. „Du rennst aber nach wie vor jedem Rockzipfel hinterher. Du machst Nami doch nur den Hof, weil du sie ständig um dich hast und sie im Gegensatz zu Robin ab und an mit dir flirtet."

Jetzt war der Koch baff. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte er fest, dass da etwas dran war. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, wollte er gar nicht, dass sie seine Avancen erwiderte. Nami zu umwerben war einfach sein Zeitvertreib, damit ihm an Bord nicht langweilig wurde. Sicher, er würde gerne mal mit ihr ins Bett, um eine schöne Erinnerung mit ihr zu teilen, mehr aber auch nicht. Wie kam es, dass dieser unsensible Schwertfuchtler das erkannte hatte und er selbst sich dessen nie bewusst gewesen war?

„Ich hab also Recht!", stellte Zorro fest, der ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Sicher mussten seine Gedanken in seinem Gesicht abzulesen gewesen sein. „Sei ehrlich: warst du wirklich schon mal richtig verliebt?"

Langsam schüttelte der Blondschopf den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Du hast wirklich Recht!", gab er zu.

Bei diesen Worten legte Zorro seine Schwerter, die sich inzwischen auf seinem Schoß befanden, wieder zur Seite. Diesmal allerdings zur anderen Seite, so dass nichts mehr zwischen ihnen lag. Er sah Sanji mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck an und bevor der Koch sich versah fand er sich auf dem Rücken wieder, Zorro halb über ihn gebeugt. Der Schwertkämpfer lag dicht neben ihm und stützte sich mit den Händen neben seinen Schultern ab.

Sanji starrte wie hypnotisiert in seine unergründlichen smaragdgrünen Augen, nicht mehr fähig, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Zorro beugte sich weiter vor und verharrte kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten. Sanji hielt den Atem an. Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper und alles, woran er noch denken konnte, war, dass er Zorros Lippen auf seinen spüren wollte.

Der tat ihm diesen Gefallen jedoch nicht, sondern fuhr stattdessen langsam mit der Nase seine Wange und seinen Hals hinab, um schließlich an seiner Schulter zu verweilen und tief den verblassten Duft seines Aftershaves einzuatmen. Ein neuerliches Zittern durchlief Sanjis Körper und er registrierte mit leichtem Unbehagen, dass das nicht die einzige Reaktion seines Körpers auf Zorros Zärtlichkeiten war. Doch er wollte um keinen Preis, dass sein Lieblingsfeind mit dem aufhörte, was er gerade machte.

Zorro verlagerte sein Gewicht auf seinen rechten Ellenbogen und legte seinen Kopf auf die Brust des anderen. Mit der linken Hand fuhr er an Sanjis Körper entlang bis zur Hüfte, wobei sein Unterarm dessen Erektion streifte.

Sanji sog erschrocken die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, doch dann stöhnte er auf, als Zorro mit den Fingern sanft über die Wölbung in seiner Boxershorts fuhr. Für einen kurzen Moment kam seine Vernunft wieder zum Vorschein und fragte ihn, was sie da eigentlich trieben, doch eine neuerliche Berührung an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle fegte alle Bedenken davon.

Zorro begann damit, mit einem Finger abwechselnd kleinere und größere Kreise über der Mitte der Boxershorts zu zeichnen. Sanji konnte von Zeit zu Zeit ein lustvolles Stöhnen nicht verhindern und als die Bewegungen plötzlich schneller wurden, keuchte er überrascht auf.

Der Schwertkämpfer hielt in seinem Tun inne und richtete sich auf, so dass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten.

Sanji griff nach dem Arm des Schwertkämpfers. „Bitte hör nicht auf!", bat, nein, _flehte_ er ihn an. „Bitte…"

Endlose Sekunden lang starrte Zorro ihn einfach nur an, dann senkte er langsam den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Ihre Lippen berührten sich kaum, da setzte sich der Schwertkämpfer ruckartig auf. „Ich brauch ‚ne Abkühlung!", murmelte er und begann, sich bis auf die Boxershorts auszuziehen.

Benommen richtete Sanji sich auf und sah ihm dabei zu. Es war nur kurz gewesen, doch er war wie elektrisiert von dieser sanften Berührung. Sein Blick folgte Zorro ins Meer, der abtauchte, sobald das Wasser tief genug war und erst ein ganzes Stück weiter wieder an die Oberfläche kam. Er sah zurück zu Sanji, ganz so, als wolle er, dass dieser ihm Gesellschaft leistete.

Der Blondschopf zögerte kurz, dann begab auch er sich ins kühle Nass. Sie schwammen beide ein paar Runden - immer darauf bedacht, dem anderen nicht zu nahe zu kommen -, dann watete Zorro zum Strand zurück. Sanji folgte ihm und aus einer Laune heraus trat er ins Wasser, so dass der Schwertkämpfer einen Schwall Wasser in den Rücken bekam. Langsam drehte er sich um.

„Duu!", sagte er drohend, doch er grinste dabei. Er holte aus und schlug ins Wasser, wodurch es Sanji sogar ins Gesicht spritzte. Eine Weile lieferten sie sich lachend eine Wasserschlacht, dann kehrten sie erschöpft an den Strand zurück und setzten sich nebeneinander in den Sand.

Zorro streckte sich und ließ sich dabei nach hinten fallen, Sanji folgte seinem Beispiel. So war es mehr ein Zufall, dass er auf einmal einen Arm in seinem Nacken hatte. Doch es störte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil. Er drehte sich sogar zu Zorro hin und legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter. Der legte den Arm um ihn und so lagen sie da, bis die Sonne den Horizont berührte.

Im Licht der Abenddämmerung zogen sie sich schweigend wieder an, kletterten über die Felsen und kehrten zur Flying Lamb zurück. Keiner von beiden sprach auch nur ein Wort, bis sie das Schiff erreichten.

„Die anderen warten sicher schon auf ihr Abendessen!", meinte Sanji, als sie das Deck betraten. „Ich geh dann mal was kochen." Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg Richtung Kombüse, von wo aus gerade Ruffys verzweifeltes Rufen nach Essen kam.

„Ich esse nicht mit.", sagte Zorro.

Der Koch blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um, doch er verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Bauch des Schiffes.

Der Morgen graute und nur zwei Personen an Bord der Flying Lamb waren bereits auf den Beinen. Der Koch bereitete schon das Frühstück vor, während der Schwertkämpfer an der Reling lehnte und auf die See hinausstarrte. Er war recht früh wach gewesen und hatte nicht mehr einschlafen können, da seine Gedanken nur noch um das Geschehen des gestrigen Nachmittags kreisten. Als er mitgekriegt hatte, dass Sanji aufgestanden war, folgte er ihm unauffällig ohne zu wissen warum. Allerdings war er vor der Tür der Kombüse stehen geblieben. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er nach dem, was er gestern getan hatte, mit ihm umgehen sollte.

Er verstand selbst nicht, welcher Teufel ihn da geritten hatte. Aber die Reaktionen des anderen waren auch alles andere als normal gewesen. Das hätte er bei Sanji nie erwartet. ‚Vielleicht ist ihm sein Verhalten genauso peinlich?', überlegte Zorro. Aber er beschloss, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis er wusste, was der andere darüber dachte.

Die Kombüsentür öffnete sich und Sanji rief lauthals: „Frühstück!"

Sofort hörte man im Bauch des Schiffes eilige Schritte und Ruffy tauchte gefolgt von Chopper, dem Menschenelch, und Lysop, dem langnasigen Schützen und chronischen Lügner, auf dem Deck auf. Nur Sekunden später saßen die drei schon am Tisch und begannen das Essen in sich hineinzuschaufeln.

Die beiden Frauen ließen sich etwas mehr Zeit und trafen zeitgleich mit Zorro ein, der es nicht sonderlich eilig gehabt hatte. Er war froh über die viele Gesellschaft, so hatte er zwei Personen zwischen sich und dem Koch und musste ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Außerdem war der wie immer damit beschäftigt, Nami und Robin zu verwöhnen. War das wirklich der Mann, der ihn gestern praktisch um Sex angebettelt hatte?

Gleich nach dem Frühstück machte sich die Piratenbande auf den Weg in die Stadt, da dort heute Kirmes war und sowohl der manchmal doch ziemlich kindische Käptn, als auch Chopper und Lysop wollten unbedingt dorthin. Sogar Nami freute sich darauf, da es eine herrliche Ablenkung von ihrem Alltag darstellte.

Zorro war nicht sehr begeistert von der Idee, aber es war besser, als auf dem Schiff zu bleiben. Er wollte sich das ganze kurz ansehen, ein paar Bier trinken und dann dem Strand noch mal einen Besuch abstatten, den er am Vortag durch Zufall gefunden hatte. Falls er hinfinden würde, hieß das. Ihm war klar, dass das eventuell ein paar Stunden dauern würde, zumindest bei seinem Orientierungssinn und verzog bei dem Gedanken an die verschwendete Zeit das Gesicht.

Nachdem sich Robin freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt hatte, als Schiffswache zurückzubleiben, zog die Truppe los. In der Stadt angekommen, rannte die Hälfte von ihnen gleich in Richtung der Attraktionen.

„Wie die Kinder!", meinte Nami lächelnd.

„Wie Recht du hast, mein Schatz!", pflichtete Sanji ihr bei und folgte ihr zum nächsten Getränkestand.

Zorro schloss sich ihnen etwas widerwillig an, denn alleine trinken machte schließlich nicht sonderlich viel Spaß.

Fünf Krüge Bier später sagte die immer noch nüchterne Nami: „Ich gehe mal die anderen suchen! Ich hab' Lust mit der Achterbahn zu fahren! Viel Spaß noch, ihr zwei!" Sie winkte ihnen kurz zu und verschwand dann in der Menge.

‚Na toll!', dachte Zorro. ‚Allein mit diesem Kochlöffelschwinger!' Am liebsten würde er jetzt auch seiner Wege gehen, doch er hatte da dummerweise dieses eine Problem. Er hasste es, sich selbst einzugestehen, dass sein Orientierungssinn gleich null war. Und er hasste es, den Koch deshalb um etwas bitten zu müssen. „Ähm, Sanji?"

Der Blondschopf sah ihn erstaunt an, schließlich hörte er seinen Namen nicht sonderlich oft aus dem Mund des Schwertkämpfers. „Ja?"

„Ähm, nunja… Also, weißt du… Ähm, was ich meine, ist…", druckste Zorro rum, doch dann holte er einmal tief Luft und brachte die Frage raus. „Kannst du mir zeigen, wie ich zu dem Strand von gestern komme?"

Sanji zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Es war klar, dass er das nicht erwartet hatte und er schien zu überlegen, was er nun tun sollte, erklärte sich dann aber dazu bereit, ihn dorthin zu bringen. „Ich wollte auch noch mal dorthin, um in Ruhe schwimmen zu gehen!", sagte er, nachdem sie losgegangen waren.

‚Muss das sein?', dachte Zorro. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, wenigstens einen Tag lang allein sein zu können oder jedenfalls weit weg von Sanji, doch nun würde er dessen Gegenwart wohl den ganzen Tag ertragen müssen. Aber damit hatte er rechnen müssen, als er ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte. Und er wollte unbedingt zu dem Strand zurück, dieser Ort faszinierte ihn aus irgendeinem Grund. Dafür nahm er sogar Sanjis Gesellschaft in Kauf. ‚Schließlich ist der Strand groß genug, so dass wir uns nicht zu nahe kommen müssen!'

Tatsächlich hielten sie dort ein ganzen Stück Abstand voneinander und Sanji machte Gott sei Dank keinerlei Anstalten, ihm näher zu kommen, als unbedingt nötig.

Nachdem er sich eine Weile ausgeruht hatte, beschloss Zorro, sich auch ins Wasser zu begeben, stellte vorher allerdings mehrmals sicher, dass er seine Schwerter von dort aus gut im Blick hatte. Hier war zwar außer ihm und Sanji niemand, doch man konnte ja nie vorsichtig genug sein.

Er schwamm ziellos hin und her, immer darauf bedacht, nahe am Strand zu bleiben. Sich beim Schwimmen zu verirren hatte er schon einmal fertig gebracht, als er noch ein kleiner Junge war, und er hatte keine Lust, noch einmal drei Stunden wie ein Marathonschwimmer nach Land zu suchen und schließlich kilometerweit weg von dem Strand anzukommen, an dem er baden gegangen war. Vor allem nicht hier auf der Grand Line.

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Sanji, der gerade ins Wasser watete. Der Koch hatte einen leichten Sonnenbrand und Zorro grinste bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die von dem Pony verdeckte Gesichtshälfte sicherlich nicht so braun werden würde, wie der Rest des durchtrainierten Körpers.

Der Schwertkämpfer kehrte zum Strand zurück, ließ sich in den Sand fallen und schloss die Augen. Keine Sekunde später ertönte ein Schmerzensschrei und als er aufsah, entdeckte er Sanji, der im kniehohen Wasser auf einem Bein rumhüpfte und dabei fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zog er sich etwas aus dem Fuß, den er hochhielt und der nun sofort zu bluten anfing.

Zorro sprang auf und watete zu dem Blondschopf, der in diesem Moment der Länge nach ins Wasser schlug. Er half ihm auf und stützte ihn auf dem Weg zum Strand.

„Was war los?", fragte er.

„Ich habe gerade herausgefunden, dass es hier doch Muscheln gibt!", erwiderte Sanji. „Nur dummerweise auf die schmerzvolle Variante."

Er setzte sich und versuchte vorsichtig, den Sand aus der Wunde zu wischen, doch als er die Wunde berührte, schossen ihm vor Schmerz Tränen in die Augen.

„Lass mich mal sehen!", forderte Zorro ihn auf und nahm einfach vor dem Koch Platz und legte dessen Fuß auf seinen Schoß, bevor dieser etwas antworten konnte. „Hmmh, sieht nach einem ziemlich tiefen Schnitt aus.", stellte er fest. „Schätze, Chopper wird es nähen müssen."

Sanji wurde blass. „Das gefällt mir gar nicht!", meinte er. Verständlich, da er ja gerne Tritte verteilte und das linke Bein nun mal sein Standbein darstellte. Müsste der Schnitt wirklich genäht werden, könnte er eine Weile nicht kämpfen.

„Ich mach die Wunde mal sauber!", sagte der Schwertkämpfer. Irgendwie hatte er Mitleid mit seinem Lieblingsfeind. Er selbst wäre auch entsetzt darüber, eine Weile lang wegen einer Verletzung außer Gefecht zu sein.

In Ermangelung an Alternativen nahm er sein ohnehin kaputtes Hemd und riss es in längere Streifen. Die Ärmel tränkte er mit Meerwasser, da hier kein Fluss in der Nähe war, und begann, damit Sanjis Wunde zu säubern. Der zuckte zusammen, als das Salzwasser an seine Wunde kam, ließ das ganze jedoch wimmernd geschehen.

Als er die Schnittstelle so gut es ging gesäubert hatte, legte Zorro ihm einen provisorischen Verband aus den Resten seines Hemdes an. „Der Schnitt ist nicht so tief, wie ich gedacht habe und es hat auch fast aufgehört zu bluten, aber du solltest jetzt trotzdem zum Schiff zurück und dich so schnell wie möglich von Chopper untersuchen lassen!", meinte er.

Sanji schwieg. „Ich würde gerne noch eine Weile hierbleiben.", sagte er dann. „Dieser Ort ist so schön und das ist die letzte Gelegenheit hier zu sein, schließlich wollen wir morgen weiter. Außerdem ist Chopper noch mit den anderen auf der Kirmes und die kehren sicher erst an Bord zurück, wenn es schon lange dunkel ist! Lass uns bitte noch bleiben, wenigstens bis Sonnenuntergang!"

„Du hast Recht!", gab Zorro zu. „Ok, wir bleiben noch!"

Da war es wieder, dieses glückliche Lächeln, das ihm in letzter Zeit immer wieder Herzklopfen bereitete. Und diese meerblauen Augen, die ihn von unten hoch ansahen… Bevor er wusste, was er tat, lag er auf dem Blondschopf und presste dessen Arme an den Handgelenken in den Sand.

In Sanjis Gesicht zeichnete sich Überraschung ab, aber auch noch etwas anderes. War es… Unsicherheit? Aufregung? Erregung? Es schien alles zugleich zu sein und dieser Blick ließ Zorro den Atem stocken. Ihm war klar, wie das ganze enden würde, wenn er jetzt nicht sofort von ihm abließ, doch dieser Blick hielt ihn gefangen und fegte alle Bedenken und Zweifel beiseite. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an den Mann unter sich.

Wie in Zeitlupe senkte er den Kopf, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten. Sanft küsste er den Smutje und war leicht überrascht, dass dieser den Kuss zögernd erwiderte. Scheu fuhr er mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, bat um Einlass und begann zaghaft ein Zungenspiel, als ihm dieser gewährt wurde. Schnell wurde daraus ein ebenso wilder wie leidenschaftlicher Kuss.

Das Blut pochte zwischen seinen Lenden und er konnte spüren, dass es Sanji nicht anders erging. Mit einem erotischen Knurren ließ Zorro von diesen wunderbar weichen Lippen ab und leckte mit der Zunge über seinen Hals. Sanji stieß ein lustvolles Stöhnen aus, als er seine Brustwarze erreichte und mit ihr spielte. Ganz langsam wanderte er weiter am Körper des Beaus hinab und kurz bevor er die Lenden erreichte, richtete er sich auf und zog ihm die Boxershorts aus.

Sanji sah ihn ungläubig, aber auch etwas ängstlich an, als Zorro seine Erektion erst mit den Lippen umschmeichelte und sie dann in den Mund nahm. Der Schwertkämpfer hielt den Blick auf ihn gerichtet, während er ihn sanft mit Mund und Händen bearbeitete. Ihm gefiel es, wie er immer wieder erbebte und lustvoll aufstöhnte, doch er wollte mehr. Und er wollte es jetzt.

Zorro ließ von seinem Tun ab und zog sich seine Boxershorts nun auch aus. Er lächelte vielsagend und in Sanjis Blick flackerte Angst auf, die allerdings sofort wieder verschwand, als er ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Er sah ihn zärtlich an und schob ihm langsam einen Finger in den Mund, dann einen zweiten und einen dritten. „Dreh dich um!", flüsterte er.

Trotz allem etwas unsicher ging der Blondschopf auf alle Viere und Zorro bereitete ihn vor. Dann drang er vorsichtig in ihn ein, wobei beide aufkeuchten. Schnell hatten sie einen Rhythmus gefunden. Eine Hand des Schwertkämpfers wanderte zu der Erektion des Smutjes und begann diese im selben Rhythmus zu bearbeiten. Sanji stöhnte dabei laut auf und er begann recht bald schneller zu atmen, genau wie Zorro.

Sie kamen fast gleichzeitig. Kaum spürte er Sanjis leichtes Aufbäumen und etwas Warmes an seiner Hand, da kam er selbst mit einem Stöhnen.

Einige Sekunden verharrten sie noch schwer atmend in dieser Stellung, dann löste Zorro sich von dem Smutje und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Es brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis sie wieder bei Atem waren und erst dann sahen sie sich an. Beide wussten sie nicht, warum sie das gerade getan hatten und wie es hiernach nun zwischen ihnen weitergehen würde.

Vor allem Zorro war sich darüber sehr unsicher, denn… „Das war mein erstes Mal!", gestand er.

Augenblicklich richtete Sanji sich mit dem Oberkörper auf und sah ihn geschockt an. „WAS?!"

Der Schwertkämpfer zuckte unter dem Blick innerlich zusammen. ‚Ist das denn so schlimm?', fragte er sich und verfluchte sich dafür, es überhaupt gesagt zu haben. Trotzdem erwiderte er: „Ich war noch Jungfrau!"

Nun starrte der Koch ihn ungläubig an. „Du hattest noch nie…?"

„Nein."

„Und mit einer Frau?"

„Nein."

Schweigen. Dann leise: „Hätte ich nicht gedacht."

Zorro musste grinsen. „Wirke ich etwa wie ein Playboy?", fragte er herausfordernd.

Sanji lachte. „Nein, sicher nicht!" Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich dachte nur… naja… dass du eben… Ich dachte halt, da wären ein paar Frauen gewesen. One-Night-Stands oder so." Er sah auf seine Hände.

„Ich hatte kein Interesse daran."

„Hmmh…"

Nur zu gut konnte Zorro sich vorstellen, was der andere gerade dachte. „Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, warum dann jetzt und warum du.", stellte er fest. Er wartete das bestätigende Nicken ab und erklärte dann: „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Es war auch nicht geplant und es lag sicher nicht am Alkohol, ich vertrag ja einiges. Aber…"

„Aber?", kam die Nachfrage, als er nicht weiter sprach.

„Aber als du mich vorhin angelächelt hast, da… da war etwas in deinem Blick.", fuhr er leise fort. „Ich… konnte nicht mehr klar denken und bevor ich mich versah lag ich auf dir. Ich weiß auch nicht…" Er seufzte. „Tut mir Leid!"

Sanji starrte ihn abermals mit purem Unglauben an, diesmal allerdings, weil er sich aufrichtig bei ihm entschuldigt hatte. Nach einer Weile sagte er: „Es braucht dir nicht Leid tun!"

„Was?"

„Es braucht dir nicht Leid tun! Ich meine… ähm, nunja… Um ehrlich zu sein… es hat mir gefallen!", gab er zu. „Ich hätte mich ja wehren können, aber… ich wollte nicht. Ich… ich wollte das, was geschehen ist."

Zorro sah ihn an. „Sanji?"

„Hm?"

„Bist du etwa schwul?"

„Sicher nicht!", rief der Koch. „Du weißt, wie sehr mich Frauen verzaubern und bis jetzt hatte ich auch nur Frauen!"

„Hmmmh…", machte Zorro. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Ja."

„Wie viele waren es?"

„Du meinst Frauen? Zwei."

Jetzt war er es, der ungläubig zu Sanji starrte. „Nur zwei? Wo du dich doch an fast jedes weibliche Wesen ranschmeisst?"

„Nunja…" Der Blondschopf lächelte verlegen, was Zorros Herz wieder höher schlagen ließ. „Als Chefkoch hat man dazu eigentlich keine Gelegenheit und seit ich an Bord der Flying Lamb bin, gab es überhaupt keine Möglichkeiten mehr."

„Und wie kamen dann die zwei Mal zustande?", wollte Zorro wissen.

„Das erste Mal eigentlich nur, weil eine der Frauen, mit denen ich auf der Baratie geflirtet hatte, derartigen Streit mit ihrem Freund gehabt hat, dass sie vor der Herrentoilette gewartet hatte, bis ich vorbeikam, um es ihm durch einen Seitensprung heimzuzahlen. Das habe ich aber erst hinterher erfahren."

Sanji setzte sich auf und sah aufs Meer. „Das ist kein schönes Gefühl, das kann ich dir sagen. Beim zweiten Mal war es eigentlich noch schlimmer. Ich war mit Patty auf einer Insel einkaufen und wir hatten uns getrennt, damit es schneller ging. Er hatte mir gerade genug Geld für die Einkäufe mitgegeben, weshalb ich mir das wunderschöne Küchenmesser nicht leisten konnte, das ich in einem Geschäft entdeckte. Die Verkäuferin hatte mitgekriegt, dass ich mich dafür interessiere und als ich ihr gesagt hatte, dass ich nicht genug Geld habe, hat sie es mir geschenkt. Mit der Bedingung, dass ich im Hinterzimmer noch einen Tee mit ihr trinke."

Er starrte auf seine Füße und fing an, an dem schlecht sitzenden Verband rumzuspielen. „Hinterher habe ich mich gefragt, wieso ich es habe geschehen lassen. Wieso ich nicht einfach gegangen bin, ohne das Messer. Ich kam mir vor wie eine Hure." Er seufzte. „Ich habe das Messer immer noch, vielleicht als eine Art Warnung. Jedenfalls weißt du jetzt, warum ich es nicht darauf anlege, eine Frau ins Bett zu kriegen."

Zorro nickte. „Das kann ich gut verstehen. Aber wieso… hast du das vorhin dann zugelassen?"

Sanji seufzte abermals. „Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wollte es, warum auch immer." Er lächelte Zorro an. „Und es war eine schöne Erfahrung!"

Das Herz des Schwertkämpfers schlug wieder schneller und irgendwie landeten seine Lippen auf denen des Smutjes. Sie küssten sich lange und voller Zärtlichkeit und als sie voneinander abließen – nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es schien -, murmelte dieser: „Warum tun wir das schon wieder?"

„Hmmh… Vielleicht ist es ja dieser Ort!", meinte Zorro und fuhr mit seiner Nase über Sanjis Wange. Der erzitterte unter dieser Berührung, doch bevor die Situation wieder in etwas ausarten konnte, was sie vielleicht bereuen würden, stand Zorro auf. „Ich gehe jetzt noch mal kurz ins Wasser. Ich denke, mit deinem Fuß wäre das bei dir keine gute Idee."

„Da hast du wohl Recht!", gab Sanji zu und der Schwertkämpfer spürte, wie er stattdessen von dessen Blicken ins Meer begleitet wurde.

Er wusch sich nur kurz ab und kehrte dann zu dem Koch zurück. Er drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und kam nicht umhin, das selbe auch bei den Lippen zu machen. „Die Sonne geht schon unter, wir sollten zum Schiff zurück. Die Kletterei wird wohl länger dauern als sonst." Er gab ihm noch einen Kuss. „Zieh dich an, Sanji!"

Der Blondschopf lächelte wieder. „Ich liebe es, wenn du meinen Namen sagst!", flüsterte er.

Zorro musste auch lächeln. „Ich liebe es, wenn du mich anlächelst!", erwiderte er. „Und vor allem liebe ich es, wenn du mich auf diese Art ansiehst!"

Sanji legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn frech von unten hoch an.

„Genau das meinte ich!", schnurrte Zorro und strich ihm über die Wange. Wieso nur schaffte es sein Lieblingsfeind, dass er immer wieder Herzklopfen bekam? Gott, er liebte diese meerblauen Augen, die ihm den Verstand raubten!

Er erstarrte. Ihm fielen Sanjis Worte vom Vortag wieder ein. Über das Verliebtsein. Plötzlich lachte er.

Sanji sah ihn verständnislos an. „Was ist denn?"

Zorro blickte ihm tief in diese wunderschönen Augen. Wie sehr er sie liebte! Und dieses Lächeln. Und diese Kraft. Und diesen Körper unter seinem… „Sanji?"

„Ja?"

Er umarte den Frauenschwarm und vergrub seine Nase in dem blonden Haar. „Sanji, ich… ich liebe dich!"

Einige Sekunden vergingen, dann legte Sanji ihm zaghaft die Hände auf den Rücken. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, warum das alles heute geschehen ist. Aber… da ist dieses Gefühl in mir, das mich dazu getrieben hat und… und…" Er holte tief Luft und krallte sich an dem Schwertkämpfer fest. „Ich weiß nicht, was es ist, aber ich will es nicht missen! Bleib bitte bei mir!"

Sie blieben noch lange so sitzen und sagten kein Wort mehr, küssten sich nur voller Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen. Kurz bevor die Sonne unterging, zogen sie sich schweigend an und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zur Flying Lamb. Zorro nahm Sanji für die Klettertour auf den Rücken und stützte ihn den Rest des Weges.

Als sie zum Schiff kamen, sahen sie Licht in der Kombüse brennen und stellten fest, dass Nami und Chopper schon zurück waren. Robin saß in der Ecke und las ein Buch.

„Wo ist dein Hemd?", fragte Nami, als sie eintraten.

„Da!", antwortete Zorro und deutete auf Sanjis Fuß. „Chopper, kannst du dir das mal ansehen?"

„Äh, ja klar!", erwiderte der Elch. Sanji setzte sich und streckte das Bein aus, so dass der Schiffsarzt sich das ganze ansehen konnte. Der nahm den Verband ab und schrie erschrocken auf, als er das frische Blut sah, das daher kam, dass die Wunde auf dem längeren Fußmarsch wieder aufgebrochen war. „Wie ist das denn passiert?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich bin in eine Muschel getreten."

„Das ist böse, das tut bestimmt weh!", meinte Nami.

„Ja, ziemlich!", bestätigte Sanji. „Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, Nami-Schätzchen! Deine Gegenwart lässt mich allen Schmerz vergessen!", fügte er schmachtend hinzu.

Chopper war dabei, die Wunde zu säubern und sagte: „Das muss genäht werden!"

Der Koch wurde blass. „Ähm, muss das sein?"

„Wenn du nicht riskieren willst, dass es einen Wulst gibt, wo es wieder zusammenwächst, ja. Da du mit den Beinen kämpfst, wäre es sehr ratsam für dich!"

„Ähm, okay…", gab Sanji seine Zustimmung, auch wenn ihm das gar nicht gefiel. „Kann ich danach duschen gehen? Ich bin ganz verschwitzt und würd mich gern waschen!"

Der Elch hatte die benötigten Utensilien geholt und betrachtete sich nochmals die Wunde. „Du musst dich so waschen!", bestimmte er. „Ich werde gleich noch eine Salbe draufschmieren, die würde wieder abgehen."

Der Blondschopf seufzte. „In Ordnung! Nami-Mäuschen, macht es dir etwas aus, wenn ich gleich ins Bad gehe? Es wird wohl länger dauern als sonst."

Nami lächelte. „Nein, ist in Ordnung!", sagte sie. „Ich habe schon geduscht, als wir zurückgekommen sind. Außerdem möchte ich heute noch die Karte von dieser Insel fertig kriegen, das wird noch etwas dauern."

„Ich muss gleich neue Salbe machen, das hier ist der letzte Rest!", stellte Chopper fest. „Aber jetzt nähe ich erst mal deine Wunde!"

„Ich hau mich aufs Ohr!", erklärte Zorro und ging zur Tür. Er warf Sanji einen wütenden Blick zu, denn es verletzte ihn sehr, dass dem Koch seine Gefühle offenbar egal waren und er vor seinen Augen mit Nami flirtete. Er machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad, um ihn dort zur Rede zu stellen.

Zehn Minuten später kam sein geliebter Blondschopf herein, ein noch immer leicht gequält wirkendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Seine Wunde war ohne Betäubung genäht worden, das tat sicherlich gerade am Fuß höllisch weh.

Zorro wartete, bis Sanji die Tür abgeschlossen hatte, dann fragte er: „Macht es dir Spaß, auf meinen Gefühlen herumzutrampeln?"

Sanji sah ihn betroffen an. „Entschuldige!", sagte er leise. „Ich habe gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Gewohnheiten kann man eben nicht so leicht ablegen." Er lächelte. „Außerdem wäre es sicherlich auffällig, wenn ich mich auf einmal nicht mehr für Frauen interessieren würde! Aber der Einzige, der mir etwas bedeutet, bist du!", beteuerte er und humpelte auf Zorro zu.

Der zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn. „Soll ich dich deinen Schmerz vergessen lassen?", flüsterte er. „Dann hast du auch einen Grund, dich zu waschen…"

Sanji grinste breit. „Daran habe ich nicht den geringsten Zweifel!" Er vergrub seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des Schwertkämpfers. Er roch nach Sand und Schweiß und dem Meer und nach dem, was am Nachmittag geschehen war. Nach dem, was der Koch jetzt wollte. Das ihm Herzklopfen bereitete und ihn schwach werden ließ, wenn er daran dachte. „Zorro?"

„Hm?"

„Ich liebe dich!"

Das war sie also, meine erste Yaoi-Fic. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen! Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen, sei es Lob oder Kritik!


End file.
